futurefandomcom-20200229-history
Sino-Philippine War (Cold War 2)
}' Kris Bernal Truong Tan Sang Ma Ying-jeou Vladimir Putin Valery Gerasimov Gen. Emmanuel Bautista Colonel General Đỗ Bá Tỵ Pres. Joko "Jokowi" Widodo Gen. Moeldoko |commander2=' }' Xi Jinping Liang Guanglie Hun Sen |strength1=5,000,000-15,000,000 |strength2=10,000,000-37,000,000 |casualties1b= 500 KIA |casualties1=275,000-700,000 deaths and wounted |casualities2b= 2,000-8,500 KIA |casualties2=700,000-1,600,000 deaths and wounded }} The Sino-Philippine War, later known as the Great East Asian War, was an armed conflict between the Socialist Republic of Vietnam, People's Republic of China and Republic of the Philippines. The war began with isolated clashes along the land and maritime boundaries of Vietnam, Philippines and China between 2014 and 2016 'Causes of War' The disputes include the maritime boundary in the Gulf of Tonkin as well as maritime boundaries off the coasts of Vietnam, Malaysia, Brunei and the Philippines. There is a further dispute in the waters near the Indonesian Natuna Islands. Additionally, there are disputes among the various island chains of the South China Sea basin, including the Spratly Islands and the Paracel Islands. The interests of different nations include acquiring fishing areas around the two archipelagos, the potential exploitation of suspected crude oil and natural gas under the waters of various parts of the South China Sea, and the strategic control of important shipping lanes. 'Sino-filipino War spillover begins' On July 15, 2014 Philippines, Vietnam and Taiwan invades China and began of return of Chinese Kuomintang to Mainland China and re-establish into Federal Republic of China 'and Communist overthrown and 500,000 communist troops surrender to Filipino soldier, Chinese President Xi Jinping was executed by the Nationalist Forces. 'Invasion forces Philippine General Emmanuel Bautista was greatly willing to invade the mainland and so trains his troops. A few months later, Philippine president Kris Bernal sends 2,000,000 troops to Hong Kong, Nanjing, Guangzhou, and Shanghai for prepare for an invasion. She sends 2,000 destroyers of Philippine Navy including BRP Gregorio Del Pilar and BRP Ramon Alcaraz and 1,000 air crafts of Philippine Air Forces and prepare to launch a Rocket Missiles Program. Vietnamese President Troung Tan Sang sends 5,000,000 troops, 7,500 naval vessels and destroyers, and 10,500 aircraft of the Vietnam People's Army to Tianjin and Hainan. Taiwanese President Ma Ying-jeou sends 10,000-70,000 troops, 7,000-15,000 naval vessels, and 2,000 aircraft for prepare for an invasion of China to take back the mainland. Philippines, Vietnam and Taiwan joined forces by creating a group known as the Military Coalition Alliance. Invasion 'Initial landings' The 4th Philippine Army began its invasion with a landing on Hong Kong off the east coast of Mainland China, on 15 July 2014, by selected naval infantry units. Landings on Guangzhou and at Fuzhou, Nanjing, and Shanghai in Southern China followed two days later. Twenty outdated tora tora attack planes of the China's PLA air force attacked the Philippine Navy ships offloading at Chengdu. Other tora toras attacked the landings at Qingdao. In this last coordinated action of the PLA Air Force, the planes damaged twenty Philippine Army transports. More planes ransacked Vietnamese-built fortresses in the area. 4 days later, the Philippine Army landed 125,500 men of the 6th Army group at Macau in Southern China from the nearest Chinese PLA forces. The attack on Xinijang followed a week later, using elements of the 6th Philippine Army temporarily attached to the invasion force to permit the 4th Philippine Army to use all its troops on Tibet. Meanwhile, Gen. Kao Kuang-chi Taiwanese armed forces also began its invasion of Mainland China on it's landing of 23,000 men on Hainan Island and it's naval infantry units in Shanghai on 12 August 2014 Taiwanese Air Forces attacks 20 nuclear tora tora attacks resulted of 200 Chinese infantry units destroyed in Xi'an. Meanwhile, The PLA Air Forces was revenged with 100 tora tora attacks resulted of 100 Taiwanese troops wounded. 5 weeks later, Vietnamese forces began it's invasion on Chinese defeated in border clashes in Vietnam-China border. Vietnamese Gen. Do Ba Ty sends 120,000-450,000 troops in Yunnan, Guiyang and Changsa one month later but then, another air force battallion launches an attack in Wuhan. Thus, the Chinese PLA Air Force attacks the Vietnamese troops that resulted of 1,000-4,000 troops died and wounded and Vietnamese Air Force vows revenge with it's tora tora attack and 276th SA Missiles that resulted to 10,000-20,000 Chinese troops died and wounded. 'Main attack' The main attack began early on the morning of 27 July as 430,110 men of the 4th Taiwanese Army and ten regiments of the 6th Army group, supported by artillery and approximately 19,000 tanks, landed at three points along the Yangtze River . A few B-52 Stratofortress flying from Australia attacked the invasion fleet, and U.S. submarines harassed it from the adjacent waters, but with big effect. Gen. Fang Fenghui's poorly trained and equipped PLA divisions could neither repel the landings nor pin the enemy on the beaches. The remaining Philippine Army units of the Army group landed farther south along the gulf. The 26th marine division (PM), advancing to meet them, put up a strong fight at Tianjin, but was forced to withdraw after taking heavy casualties and with no hope of sufficient reinforcements. By nightfall, 29 July, the Philippine Army had moved ten miles (16 km) into the interior. The next day, 70,000 men of the 6th Army group hit the beaches at three locations along the shore of South China Sea, where they found General Liang Quaing's forces dispersed, and without artillery protecting the eastern coast, unable to offer serious resistance. They immediately consolidated their positions and began the drive north toward Beijing where they would link up with the forces advancing south toward the capital for the final victory. In August 2015, Malaysia joins the Allies and promises to Indonesia and the Philippines the Bornean states after five and a half decades of tensions between the central and state governments of Sabah and Sarawak. Spillover in Russia Chinese PLA invades Far Eastern Russia and landed of 430,000 men in Vladivostok. Russian President Vladimir Putin declare war with China sends 100,000-400,000 men in Vladivostok and Philippine President Kris Bernal sends 500,000-1,250,000 men in Vladivostok. Battle of Vladivostok Battle of Vladivostok began Chinese PLA Air Force attacks powerful tora-tora attack resulted 1,550,000 died and wounded Russian Air Force and Philippine Air Force revenged a tora-tora attack and launched Rocket Missiles may resulted 15,000 PLA Aircraft was destroyed.The Philippine Army and Russian Army landed 150,000-300,000 tanks and destroyers to destroy the 19,000 PLA Tanks. Thus, making the 500,000 Chinese troops ransacked. The PLA was willing to surrender to Russian soldiers. Crossing of the Changbai South Korea stationed its troops in Vladivostok after Russian victory, seeking to breakaway Inner Mongolia from the PRC through the Changbai Mountains. The crossing took twelve days. Soon after, the Ruso-Korean Army reached the Inner Mongolian capital, Hohhot. The campaign against the PRC took thirty days until the PLA surrenders. Mainland Assault Fall of Beijing On November 1, 2016 The Philippine Army landed 500,000 men and invade towards Beijing. The Vietnam People's Army and Taiwanese landed 400,000 men the same day. On the following day the PLA attacks the invasion force. Then, the Allies seek revenge at Tiananmen Square with a 190,000 powerful tank attack that resulted 100,000 died and wounded, 100,000 PLA tanks were demolished. Outnumbered four to one, a brigade of over 200,000 PLA aircraft was destroyed. On the stroke of Midnight on November 9, 2016, President Xi Jinping was attempted to flee across the border to Russia, but the Taiwanese force was stopped him. President Xi was taken to Taipei by his Nationalist counterpart Ma, who was willing to execute him. Primer Li Kequiang and the rest of the PLA Officers were assassinated, wounded, judged and arrested by Nationalist forces. Liang Guanglie, leader of about 500,000-1,000,000 Chinese PLA troops, was surrendered by Nationalist Force, Philippine Army, and Vietnamese People's Army and was later retreated to the Sanhe exclave of Hebei Province. Tianjin Crisis After the death of President Xi, the People's Liberation Army vows revenge on the Allies in the final battle in the coastal city of Tianjin, adjacent to Beijing. Under the leadership of Cambodian Prime Minister Hun Sen, the PLA launched their last stand on the coast on November 10. The Vietnam People's Army prepared to attack and with support from Burma and Indonesia, Tianjin has fallen within 38 minutes. Prime Minister Hun Sen surrendered and retreated to Sanhe. Sanhe offensive The final battle was declared in the Sanhe Exclave (which includes Sanhe City and the counties of Xianghe and Dachang), the last stronghold of the PLA and the final resting place for Liang Guanglie and Hun Sen. The allied nations of the Philippines, Vietnam, Taiwan, South Korea and Japan, with support from NATO, the Arab League, Burma, Indonesia and Mauritius, join together to crush them. On November 11, the four-day Sanhe offensive begins. Day after day, Filipino troops ransacked the city and Dachang along with it, while Vietnamese troops took over Xianghe. The two generals, outnumbered twenty-five to one, were made prisoners of war and were executed by Filipino and Vietnamese troops. 'The Return of Kuomintang in Mainland China' On 15 November 2016, The Kuomintang supporters including President Ma Ying-jeou was returned to Mainland China with over one million persons and Re-establish China into Federation. On the following day Inner Mongolia returns into Unification of Mongolia. Tibet, East Turkestan, and Manchuria gain their independence, as granted by Ma and were admitted to United Nations the next day. The effect on the subcontinent As punishment of Pakistan and India for supporting Red China during the war, they have been ordered to give up the Kashmir region. Balochistan and Sindhudesh became independent from Pakistan to preserve their own separate cultures. Meanwhile Andra Pradesh, Karnataka, Kerala, Lakshadweep, Puduchery, Tamil Nadu and Telangana breakaway from India to form the Republic of Pondichery, preserving the French culture, history and settlements on the subcontinent. On the other side, the union territories of Dadra & Nagar Haveli, Daman & Diu and Goa as well as the states of Gujarat and Maharashtra also became independent as the Goan Federal Republic, preserving both Portuguese and Indian influences in the country. The situation in the East and Northeast becomes somewhat quite murky as they wanted to separate from India without joining China. As a result, Meghalaya and Tripura surrender to the government of Bangladesh. Bhutan, on the other hand, has determined to administrate the states of Arunachal Pradesh and Assam upon Tibet's independence and admission to the UN. Myanmar would end up having the remaining Northeastern states of Manipur, Mizoram and Nagaland as well as the Andaman Islands. Thus, accepting that the Nicobar Islands are a part of Indonesia. A few weeks later after the punishment given to Red China, India and Pakistan, the regions of Aksai Chin, Azad Kashmir, Gilgit-Baltistan, Jammu and Kashmir and Trans-Karakoram declared independence and merger as the United Federated States of Kashmir (UFSK) to preserve Kashmiri culture and improve Kashmiriyat, meaning Kashmiri-ness with help from the new countries of Balochistan, East Turkestan, Sindhudesh and Tibet. Later on, Bangladesh expands to the west by annexing the states of Bihar, Jharkhand, Odisha, Sikkim (to prevent Bhutanese and Nepalese invasions) and West Bengal (uniting Bengal once again) as well as the state of Chhattisgarh, marking a tri-point between Bangladesh and its new neighbors from Goa and Pondichery. Category:China Category:Philippines Category:Scenario: Cold War 2 Category:Geopolitics 2016 Category:Outdated Articles